


Be Alright

by Walfordsballum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walfordsballum/pseuds/Walfordsballum
Summary: A fanfic based on the song Be Alright by Dean Lewis. Not what I ever want to happen to our boys, ever!❤️ Hope you likeeeeee
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. First lines,

_I look up from the ground to see your sad and teary eyes,_

_You look away from me, and I see that there’s something your trying to hide_

Ben sat on the sofa in the living room, waiting. Callum had gone out to get them both Chinese, Ben offered to go with him but he insisted he stayed there. Callum has notice the past few days that Ben hadn’t been himself. He’d been so quite, constantly asking if he was okay and always apologising for everything he did even the littlest thing. So all Callum wanted him to do was relax. “I’m backkkk” Callum shouted cheerfully. He shot up from the sofa, his eyes flooding with tears. “Ben?” Is all Callum could say as he noticed the tears streaming down his cheek onto his neck but at this point Ben had turned away, unable to face him.   
  


_I reach for your hand but it’s cold,_

_you pull away and I wonder, what’s on your mind_

Callum steps forward and grabs at Bens hand softly but he pulls away and sits himself down on the sofa, his head in his hands. Callum stands and observes him, and all he can wonder is ‘what’s on his mind’

_and then you say to me you’ve made a dumb mistake,_

_you start to tremble and your voice begins to break,_

_you say the cigarettes on the counter weren’t_ _your friends they were my mates,_

_and I feel the colour draining from my face,_

”Callum, I am so sorry.” Ben finally speaks up braking the silence. “Hey,” Callum starts “you’ve got nothing to be sorry for. Come here what’s happened” he’s pulled Ben in for a hug and all he can do was place his head on Callum’s chest.

”Callum, I- I need to talk to you” Ben stutters. “Of course, what’s happened babe?” Ben hesitates. Should he just lie and say it’s about his dad or should he be straight up and just tell him the truth “jay wasn’t round here earlier,” he’s started and now he can’t stop so he carries on “your friend, Chris. He came to see you, see how you were doing and when he turned up you weren’t here.” Callum suddenly felt a chill down his spine but stayed in silence so Ben would carry on “I let him in and just made him a cuppa, but then it all kinda turned. I-I wish I could explain what happened but I don’t know myself, we was just talking a- and then- and then he leaned a bit to close” Callum’s face dropped “ he leaned close and kissed me, but I didn’t pull away. After a few seconds I stopped and pulled away. I looked at him and then we’ll things got out of control. I am so sorry Callum I never meant any of it I swear to you!” Ben was grabbing at Callum’s face in tears shaking “I love you callum so much, and I- I dont know why I did it but I did and I’m so sorry! Please I-“ Callum stood up and stormed into the bathroom leaving Ben sobbing on the sofa. ‘What the fuck’ is all Callum could think. He’s best mate and his boyfriend, in his flat. How could Ben do this to him. Before he knew it he was rushing out of the bathroom and down the stairs ignoring Ben shouting his name from the distance 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my insta if you want @walfordsballum


	2. Chorus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chorus of the song which literally makes my heart melt when I listen to it ❤️

_and my friends say, I know you love her but it’s over mate_

_it doesn’t matter put the phone away,_

When he left the flat, he ha don idea where he was going to go. He just left. And then he saw the light at sonias on from Whitney’s bedroom. Then her words burned into the back of Callum’s mind , “whenever you need me to talk, I’m here.” So there he was going and soon as he knew it he was knocking on the door. “One second!” He heard Whitney call out clearly running down the stairs

”oh callum, you okay?” Callum stood still as the tears streamed down his face and Whitney told him to come in 

“Ben, he um- he cheated.” And Whitney’s face dropped “HE WHAT!” Whitney was so angry, only last week Ben promised to always keep Callum happy.   
“Whit, I don’t know what to do. I love him, so so much. He told me it was a mistake and it never meant anything, but how can I believe him.” He started sobbing, a lot more dramatically then expected

”I know you love him callum, but he cheated on you.” She started pointing out the obvious “you deserve so much more than that, Callum.”

_it’s never easy to walk away, let her go_

_it’ll be alright,_

  
“Whit, I love him so much. I don’t know what I’d do without him. I know not many people understand why I love him, but he is everything I’ve ever wanted. I can’t give up on him, on us.” “He already gave up on you callum.” Whitney tried to say it without it coming out in the wrong way.

”I need him whit,” Callum started. “He helped me through so much, I’ve put him through so much, how can I leave him, forgot him and move on. HES THE ONLY PERSON ILL EVER LOVE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos and comments are always appreciated ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be chorus of the song xxxx follow me on insta if you want 👉👈🥺 @walfordsballum


End file.
